Gypsy
Gypsy is one of the robot characters on the show. Gypsy normally only appears during the host segment parts of the series, but briefly took a seat in the theater to watch the movie in episode 412, Hercules and the Captive Women. Role According to the MST3K storyline, Gypsy takes care of the higher functions on board the Satellite of Love. She needs to use most of her computing power to handle this responsibility, which generally makes her appear slow-witted when dealing with others. Episode 207, Wild Rebels, demonstrated a much brighter Gypsy when the demand on her systems was temporarily reduced. (She also made a quick appearance in the theater during this experiment when someone mentoned Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea.) As the show progressed, she became a more frequent participant in the host segments and appeared somewhat more intelligent. Gypsy is a big fan of Richard Basehart. Her brain was once X-rayed, and found to contain RAM chips and a photo of Richard Basehart. Gypsy's physical form does not leave her with any arms like Crow or Tom (though since theirs are inoperable most of the time, it doesn't really matter). Her inginuity and control over the higher functions of the ship makes up for this though and she often finds ways around not having arms, whether it be to make herself a foot in Episode 1004, Future War or suddenly growing a temporary arm to wrap around Servo's shoulder in Episode 1007, Track of the Moon Beast. As the only female onboard the SOL, Gypsy is often portrayed as a mother figure to Crow and Servo while treating either Mike or Joel as the abusive older brother they need to be protected from. This behavior can be seen in Episode 415, The Beatniks where she crushes Joel after he cruely dominates Rock Paper Scissors with Crow and Servo. This protective trait is carried on in Episode 603, The Dead Talk Back when she tries to execute a proper fire drill. Also, she fixed ship-wide decompression when they broke a window in Episode 306, Time of the Apes and sternly reminded Joel and the robots not to play ball on the satellite. This motherly nature is forgotten from time to time though, such as when Servo is inspired to ask her out on a date in Episode 503, Swamp Diamonds, in which she is openly bored and indifferent to all of Servo's insecure attempts to impress her. The pressure of being the only female robot doesn't seem to weigh her down though and she does her best to demonstrate that she is a strong and independent artificial person. Whether performing "Gypsy Rose Me" or dressing up as Gigi (as opposed to Demi Moore), she's not bashful about strutting her stuff and doesn't let anyone tell her not to. season.]] In the unaired KTMA pilot, Gypsy was considered to be a male robot, but was later considered female sometime in the KTMA season. In season six, the show introduced a device usually referred to as the Umbilicus (though in some episodes it's referred to as either the Umbilicon or Umbiliport). A long teather connecting the Satellite of Love to the underground lair Deep 13, the Umbilicus allowed objects to be sent back and forth between Mike and the Mads. In its first appearance on the show in episode 601, Girls Town, the Umbilicus was directly connected to Gypsy's snake-like body, with objects being sent and received through her mouth. This was later changed to an oven-like hatch on the bridge of the Satellite of Love. After the Satellite of Love crashed into the Earth in the final episode, Gypsy was not present with Mike and the Bots in their shared apartment. Tom is seen reviewing a "ConGypsCo Annual Report," and the guys reflect on their failure to have taken up new corporate mogul Gypsy on her public offering. Behind The Scenes During the KTMA season, Gypsy's voice and operation was handled by Josh Weinstein. From the first to eighth nationally telecast seasons, Gypsy was voiced and handled by Jim Mallon, who was one of the producers and writers on the show. For seasons eight through ten, she was voiced and operated by Patrick Brantseg, who also performed most of the puppetry during filming of Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie so as to allow Jim Mallon to focus on directing rather than working the puppet. Gypsy's head was built out of a "Century Infant Love Seat." Parts of an Eveready flashlight were used for her eye. Foam tubing was used on her lips, and her neck was made of a long black hose. Category:MST3K Characters Category:Satellite of Love personnel Category:Characters played by Josh Weinstein